The goal of the Cell Analysis Core is to provide support for those investigators studying the cellular biology of normal and metastatic prostate tumor cells. The analysis of cell structure, cell movement and cell dynamics are important components of each of the research projects described in this Program Project. In addition the ability the ability to detect the expression of macromolecules in individual cells and in tissue samples is key to the success of all of the projects. Therefore, the Core will seek to provide instrumentation and technical support to accomplish these objectives.